The typical design for many packaged refrigerant based dehumidifiers is fundamentally flawed because of the propensity of the system to become contaminated by moisture during repairs. This is particularly the case with dehumidifiers used in indoor swimming pool or natatorium facilities. Replacement packaged dehumidifier systems are extremely expensive and it is more economical to retrofit the customer's existing unit with other components in a different arrangement. Refrigerant based dehumidifiers are overly complicated for many applications due to the quantity of control valves in the refrigerant circuit making it hard for the average technician to troubleshoot. Refrigerant based dehumidifiers also contain a significant volume of refrigerant. For example, a 60 ton Desert Aire™ unit or equivalent system holds about 400 lbs of R22. Typically, refrigerant based dehumidifiers comprise one or more coils (carrying refrigerant) that are positioned inside of the air handler. For example, providing a flow of air over the coils provides for heat transfer so that heat energy is transferred from the refrigerant (e.g., passing through the one or more coils) to the air moving through the air handler and across the one or more coils to dehumidify and provide air conditioning within the natatorium. Due to the inherent nature of the dehumidifier and surroundings, the air handler will likely be humid or comprising a substantially large relative humidity such that chlorinated water vapor is present.
For example, as a common decontamination method for large bodies of water such as a swimming pool, chlorine will likely be used (in doses) to decontaminate the pool water. As such, any water vapor from the natatorium (and generally produced by the pool water and chlorine mix), will produce the chlorinated water vapor. Thus, as the refrigerant based dehumidifier runs, the chlorinated water vapor is being drawn within the air handler. According to several accounts, when refrigerant based dehumidifiers are serviced (e.g., compressor replacement, etc.), the moist air inside of the air handler contaminates the coils carrying the refrigerant with chlorinated water vapor, whereby the chlorinated water vapor contacts the inside surface of the coils or piping thereof and forms copper-chloride salt. After the dehumidifier is serviced, the coils are evacuated of air using a vacuum pump, thereby causing the moisture to boils away and leaving the copper-chloride salt in the coils.
As the system is recharged with refrigerant, the copper-chloride salt dissolves and contaminates the refrigerant circuit causing acidic refrigerant. The acidic refrigerant in turn causes the dehumidifier to have continuous compressor failures in the form of grounded and shortened windings. Thus, refrigerant based dehumidification systems during a repair will more than likely become contaminated by chlorinated water vapor, which will likely cause repetitive compressor failures due to grounded or shortened windings. Furthermore, Standard Desert Aire™ dehumidifiers and other refrigerant based dehumidifiers are limited in the amount of outdoor air they can bring into a building such as a natatorium for housing a swimming pool or other enclosed area.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for improved dehumidifiers and air conditioners. It is to the provision of a natatorium dehumidifier meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.